An Eerie Friday
by Kaleida
Summary: Marshall Teller thought nothing could get weirder in Eerie till he woke up on Friday the 13th. . . An Eerie, Indiana fic.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

My name is Marshall Teller. Not too long ago, I was living in New Jersey, just across the river from New York city. It was crowded, polluted, and full of crime. I loved it. But my parents wanted a better life for my sister and me. So we moved to a place so wholesome, so squeaky clean, so ordinary that you could only find it on TV–Eerie, Indiana.

It's the American Dream come true, right? _Wrong_. Sure, my new hometown looks normal enough. But look again. Underneath, it's crawling with strange stuff. Item: Elvis lives on my paper route. Item: Bigfoot eats out of my trash. Item: I see unexplained flashing lights in the sky at least once a week. No one believes me, but Eerie is the center of weirdness for the entire planet.

Well, I also have help from my best friend Simon Holmes, age eleven. Simon's my next-door neighbor. He's lived in Eerie his whole life, and he's the only other person who knows just how freaky this place is. Together, we've been keeping a record of all the stuff that happens around here. We've faced some of Eerie's most bizarre inhabitants and lived to tell about it.

One of the weirdest people we've encountered has got to be Dash X, the prematurely gray-haired kid who can't remember who he is. Sometimes he's joined us against the battle of weirdness. While other times, he's been anenemy himself. I often wonder about this mysterious kid, little did I know I was about to get a closer look into him than planned...

**Disclaimer:** Ok, everything but the last paragraph is from the tv show/book introduction. Eerie and its universe are owned by the people who created it. Also I don't own any characters except for Becky and Mr. Santini (which are characters I created.) Continue on to the story, please...


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The night before Friday the 13th, Simon and I had stocked up on good luck charms and were on "major weirdness" alert mode. After all, it was the most unluckiest day of the year. In Eerie, it's gotta be twice as bad.

Simon had planned to sleep over at my house but his parents were being less nasty than usual, so he actually wanted to stay home for dinner. I took pity on him and we each agreed to arm ourselves for the coming morning.

The morning of Friday the 13th descended swiftly. Too fast, for my liking. I had a math test that morning. And of course, I hadn't studied. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. _That's_ when it began.

"Geez, gray hairs over my pillow?" I muttered, through bleary eyes. Then, I really woke up. Gray hair? What?

I tossed off the covers and the horror really set in. I always wear the key to our "weirdness" collection of items around my neck on a long string. It was gone!

And...

I wasn't in my bed.

I wasn't in my room.

I wasn't in my house.

"Where am I?" I cried. I kicked the sleeping bag I had climbed out of against the wooden wall. I looked around taking in the stale smell, the ancient items and the setting became familiar.

I was in the old abandoned mill house.

It couldn't be... I plucked my hair. The strands were gray. And that's when I noticed my hands. They had the marks of a "–" and "X."

"Oh,no. No, no, no."

I looked around for anything that would show my reflection. I spotted the old mirror across the room. I stood in front of it.

"No way," I declared.

Face it, Mars, I told myself. There are some things you cannot prepare for. Even in the center of weirdness.

This was one of them.

Meanwhile, someone else was also in for a startling revelation of the weird...

Beep Beep Beep

An alarm was going off in his head. The boy with gray hair named Dash X tossed fitfully in bed. The beeping of the alarm seemed to raise in agitation.

Wait a minute, Dash thought. Since when did I have an alarm

"Marshall? Honey, are you up? I've made breakfast. Well, if fixing a bowl of Cheerio's counts as making breakfast. Anyways, up, up, up!" shouted a female voice.

Dash jumped up and looked around in horror. He was in a bedroom of someone his age, a teenager. A dorky teen at that. "Where the hell am I?" he gasped. And did that lady say Marshall?

And why the hell was he sleeping in a dorky alien tee and Chewbacca boxers!

As he got out of bed, his hand caught on a string around his neck. Where's my hand marks? Dash wondered. The string had a key at the bottom. Teller always wore a key like this...

Dash moved over to the mirror and stood with his mouth gaping. He was Marshall! Correction, he was in Marshall's body! This could only happen in weirdsville, he thought in amazement.

"I bet the bozo's in my body. God, Chewbacca boxers..." Dash muttered angrily.

"Marshall!"

Dash nearly jumped out of his boxers. The woman...yeah, must be Marshall's mom.

"What?" Dash responded still taking in his appearance and wondering how he could profit from this strange event.

She tossed him a newly clean pair of jeans. "You better get a move on if you want to make breakfast. I don't like you heading off to school on an empty tummy."

"School? Hah. I don't think so," Dash answered roughly.

Marshall's mother looked surprised at his sudden "attitude" but chocked it up to puberty. "Uh huh. C'mon you gotta wash your face first."

Dash could barely protest as she firmly steered him to the bathroom. The door was closed and the water was running. Someone was in the shower.

"Syndi, Marshall's coming in to wash his face at the sink real quick. He's running late today," the woman called.

Syndi? Oh yeah, Marshall's not too bad looking older sister, Dash mused.

"Okay!" Syndi answered.

"Go on, Marshall. Your cereal is getting soggy. I'm going downstairs to help your father with his wrinkled suit," she said, giving him a kind push to the door. She turned and headed down the stairs.

Dash was for the first time unsure of what to do. Cops, he could handle. Parents were unknown territory. Maybe he should just play along. He might get something out of all this after all.

"Sure, I'll be down soon, mom" Dash called after her, with a smile. Saying "mom" didn't feel as strange as he thought it would.

_Syndi_. Dash stepped into the bathroom with a smirk. Naked Syndi. His mind reeled at the thought. Oh yeah, this body switch might have some advantages.

A few moments later a scream and the word "pervert" could be heard.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Ahem_. So, while Dash was getting acquainted with my family, I was starving.

I rummaged around the room. Empty snack boxes. Stale potato chips. Wait, here's a pack of twinkies and a Snicker's bar. Score!

I gotta admit this is one of my better breakfasts. I love my mom but in all honesty, cooking is not one of her talents.

As I swallowed down a Twinkie, I reflected on the past depressing hours. After discovering I had suddenly been transplanted into Dash's body, I had gone from hysterical, to cursing this town to calmly figuring out it had something to do with Friday the 13th in Eerie. Guess Simon and I didn't have enough protection, after all.

Initially, I was going to storm out of here to my house. But man, what would I say? To everyone, I am Dash. I also figure that if I'm in Dash's body he must be in mine. I had a feeling the sneaky jerk would be curious in being me. I decided I'd let the jerk go in my place to school. Hehe, he'd be in for a surprise. I'll get in touch with Dash and Simon at lunch.

Anyways, it was so quiet out here in the woods. On the one hand, it's perfect solitude. But on the other, it's gotta be lonely. In a way, I was completely free. No parents. No big sister. No authority. The sky's the limit.

I mean, the things I could do...

But, I'm not Dash. I'm me. And I needed to figure out why this happened and how to fix it.

Besides, freedom comes with a price. Am I willing to pay it?

----------------------

While I was pondering my new role in life, Dash was experiencing something quite different...

I am in hell, Dash concluded. Instead of fire and torture, there was endless lecture and aggravation.

He had been brought to this place by a curiosity to check out Marshall's life. Also sappy feelings of being in a family had crept into his usually selfish heart.

They had all sat down for breakfast together. It was like breakfast out of a 50s sitcom. Father at the head of the table eating and reading a newspaper, mother pouring orange juice for everyone, and a sister chattering about the latest gossip. He usually puked at scenes like those..

Yet, today...it kinda felt okay. Weird, but okay. Anyways, he made a bad decision out of a moment of sappiness and here he was sitting in a seventh grade math class. He had no idea if this was the grade he'd been in his previous unknown life.

He usually figured he was thirteen or fourteen. He preferred to say fourteen because that made him a year older than Marshall.

"Mr. Teller!"

A man's voice had crashed into Dash's thoughts.

"What?" Dash growled back.

"Don't you get an attitude with me, Teller. I've been calling you a few times now. Are you working on your test?" said the teacher. He was a tall, skinny man with thick black bifocals.

Dash took a quick glance around the classroom. The other students were still busy scribbling. Some concentrating so hard they were about to explode. Others just looked sick.

"Yeah, I'm done," Dash answered. He had found the test pretty easy. It was a surprise to him. Maybe he was a genius and didn't know it...

"Nonsense, it's only been ten minutes. No one finishes my exams in ten minutes." said the teacher haughtily.

Dash' s eyes narrowed angrily. This guy's ego is through the roof, he thought.

The teacher walked over to Dash's desk and looked over his test. Dash watched with glee as the man's face paled.

"You got all of them right! In-Inconceivable!" the teacher gasped.

"Oh, no sir. It must be conceivable if there are indeed right," Dash remarked relaxing back into his chair.

At this point all the students were watching the confrontation. Many marveled at Marshall's sudden boldness. The guys thought it was badass. The girls thought it was hot and whether Teller was 'available'.

"Teller, you got an 'A' on Santini's test! Awesome!" hissed the guy sitting next to Dash.

Dash smirked.

Mr. Santini had snapped out his shock and calmly turned around to go back to his desk. He barked at the class to hurry and finish their test.

After ten minutes Mr. Santini collected everyone else's tests and the bell rang.

"Time to go?" Dash voiced hopefully.

The guy beside him laughed. "What's with you, Mars? It's just lunch man."

Dash's spirits went tremendously low. He was starting to consider skipping the rest of the day when Mr. Santini called him over to his desk.

Mr. Santini's face was a picture of barely contained anger, while Dash kept his face innocent and passive.

"I'm going to have to call your parents about this, Teller," Mr. Santini said curtly.

"About what, sir?" Dash answered.

"About what? Cheating, that's what. You a "C" minus student does not make a leap to "A" student with a single test," Mr. Santini said harshly.

Dash slowly walked around the desk till he got into Mr. Santini's face.

"Who knows? Maybe I have a hidden talent for mathematics. And you know, to me it seems like someone might be threatened by this fact," Dash responded with mock seriousness.

Mr. Santini stood up and looked around. They were the only ones left in class.

"You little bastard!" Mr. Santini grabbed Dash at the collar.

Dash decided to use his favorite bluff for such occasions.

"You touch me and I'll make sure everyone in this school...no, town knows what the hell you've been up to!"

Mr. Santini laughed nervously. He let Dash go abruptly. "W-What are you talking about?"

Dash stared him down.

"I know," Dash answered with a lot of conviction in Marshall's best "believe me" voice.

Mr. Santini paled.

Everyone has a skeleton in their closet, Dash thought gleefully. All you gotta do is act like you know it. And then it's time to exploit.

"Let's talk Mr. Santini..."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I was being stared at. I had made my way to the public library to find some info. I was sitting at one of the study tables and noticed a couple of people shot glances at me.

It was unsettling. I self-consciously touched my grey hair. Two rowdy college guys bumbled into a table next to me. They eyed me.

"Freak," one of them chuckled.

I shot daggers out of my eyes at them.

It successfully caused them to stop laughing and really take in my appearance. Grey hair. Pale skin. All black clothes and boots.

I growled for extra scary emphasis. They looked at me and then each other. Then decided to sit far, far away. In Eerie, people scurry from weirdness like rats from water. It was unsettling to know I was now an official weirdness attraction.

Geez, no wonder Dash is such a jerk sometimes. If I had to deal with obnoxious idiots like that I'd be cranky big time.

"You all right, kid?"

I looked up. It was one of the library clerks. She seemed pretty young. College student, maybe. She was average height with black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Yeah," I answered.

"How you been? I haven't seen you in awhile," she said sitting down at the table with me.

Whoa. Dash actually has a friend. Someone he constantly engages in conversation without some dubious intent.

"Ummm..." I replied hesitantly. I had no idea what her name was. But she was most likely used to Dash not being particularly polite because she continued on.

"Here's some Doritos I owed you. I gotta remember to bring some lunch. I'm so damn airheaded sometimes," she rattled on, talking to me. Talking to Dash. I guess miracles happen in Eerie too.

I chowed down on the Doritos, while she chattered.

"Well, you're being uncharacteristically nice and quiet today. You usually tell me to shut up by now," she said jokingly.

I smiled. She must be pretty cool if she tried being a friend to Dash. "Yeah, I guess so. I got a lot on my mind. But thanks for asking," I responded.

The girl touched my arm concerned. "Are you sick?"

I swear I was about to laugh in her face. Oh, if you only knew. If you only knew.

"No, I'm good. But do you know of any strange...occurrences on Friday the 13th in Eerie? Y'know over history?" I asked anxiously.

She laughed. "You're on that whole "this is weirdsville" mode today, are you?"

I shrugged.

"I'll humor you today. Hmm...Friday the 13th. There's only a stupid myth I've heard. If the last word you say is '13' before going to sleep the night before then you'll have a flip day. Something turned upside down in your life on Friday the 13th," she said.

That was it! The last word I had said was "thirteen" to Simon on the phone before I went to sleep. Dash could have said it too for some reason and we switched bodies!

"How do you fix it if that happens to you?"I asked.

She rolled her eyes obviously becoming annoyed with the stupidity of the story. "You just say the word '13' at the stroke of midnight at the end of the Friday."

Midnight! Well, I've got time to get in touch with Dash.

"Uh, what time is it?" I asked.

She looked at her watch. "It's 1:15," she said.

Drat. I missed lunch time at my school. I guess I'll catch up to Dash at the end of class.

"Becky, hey Becky! Is your break over? I need some help in stocking," called another clerk.

So, that's her name.

"Thanks for the info, Becky," I said.

"No prob–" She stopped in mid-sentence and looked over my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A cop just came in, Dash. You got to get out of here," she whispered hurriedly,

"What? Why?" I asked turning around. The cop was at the circulation desk.

"What do you mean why? You're a petty thief. Mr. Radford has put the cops on a look out for you. Not to mention you're a minor not enrolled in school," she answered while her eyes searched the area.

Oh. Duh. I started to get up and head for the exit when Becky grabbed my sleeve.

"What are you doing, idiot? Take the backdoor!" she said steering me down the rows of bookshelves.

Two other cops came in as we started our escape. What was it National Cop Reading Day?

"If they catch you , it's straight to juvy!" she said as we speed walked to the back.

But her words caused me to stop in my tracks. The reality of my situation was beginning to dawn on me. Arrested? Jail? Oh, man. I'm too young to be a wanted criminal!

"Why are you stopping!" Becky exclaimed and pushed me further along.

"Hey, gray haired thief! Don't move! I've got criminal acusations that have been made about you!" called a gruff voice.

I'd been spotted! My heart nearly died as I saw the policeman's eyes frankly looking at my face.

Becky suddenly jumped forward and opened a door. "Here, you better not show here for awhile. They'll probably stake out the library for a few days. So, take care," she said in a rush.

Marshall, get it together! I shouted to myself. I took a deep breath and went to the door. "Thanks," I told Becky. She nodded and shoved me forward.

I took off at a sprint. Cops are not in shape right? I wish I had my bike. I mean it's not like I'm not in good shape but still. I looked behind me.

One of the cops (of course I had catch the attention of the athletic one) was in hot pursuit.

The day was officially reaching above weirdness to nightmare proportions.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Meanwhile, Dash was attending lunch. . .

"What the hell is this?" Dash asked.

He pushed the food around his tray with a fork. It was brown. All brown. Dash felt now was a good time for Marshall to go on a diet.

"I'm not eating this ever. Ev-er." Dash decided and pushed the tray away. Maybe the juice would sustain him for the rest of the day.

Simon looked at Marshall strangely. He sure is acting weird, Simon thought. He's been weird since Simon met him for lunch.

Simon had came into the cafeteria to their usual table but Marshall wasn't there. Simon had scanned the cafeteria and found Marshall just getting out of line. Marshall was standing and looking confused. He had a petulant frown that was very un-Marshall like.

Simon had called out to him. Marshall had grinned and nodded.

"Hey, short stuff," Marshall had greeted him.

Simon was bewildered. Marshall never called him "short" names. Now Marshall didn't know what his favorite meatloaf mash was?

"Um, Marshall? Did something weird happen today? To you?" Simon asked, peering at Marshall intently.

Marshall sighed. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. Simon's eyes widened. Super un-Marshall like.

"I'll tell it to you straight. It's Friday the 13th. Your buddy and I have switched places. I'm not Marshall. I'm Dash," he stated as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"What!" Simon shouted jumping up.

"Get a grip, midget," Dash said, looking extremely bored.

"Get a grip, you say? What did you do to Marshall! You...you body snatcher!" Simon exclaimed in outrage.

People in the cafeteria were starting to stare at them. Dash sighed annoyed. He hated unwanted attention. He pulled Simon back into his seat.

"I didn't do anything, bozo. Honest. I was surprised as you were," Dash stated as honestly as someone like him could.

Simon forced himself to calm down. He needed to find a way to save Marshall.

"What are you doing here? You should have went to find Marshall right away to fix this," Simon asked angrily.

"I was at first. But I decided it might be kind of interesting. Maybe cause some mischief in the process. Hehe," Dash responded with a grin.

Simon just groaned. Dash shook his head smiling. "Hey, I haven't seen your pal coming to look for me. He probably had the same idea," Dash said innocently.

"You jerk. Marshall's probably been searching for a cure. Not living your criminal life," Simon explained.

Dash's face suddenly became oddly...vulnerable. "I also..." His voice started out gruff but he coughed as he seemed to gather courage.

"Well, I wanted to check out this family thing. Feel it out. Maybe...bring up some memories," Dash finished quietly.

Simon looked at Dash surprised. But he understood. Simon's family wasn't that great yet he was still grateful to at least have one. And Simon couldn't imagine what it's like to wake up one day with no memory of who you are or where you belong. He could only imagine the constant feeling of being alone.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I guess all we can do is wait till school's over then. It would have been wrong if 'Marshall' hadn't shown for school, after all," Simon said.

However, Dash wasn't paying attention anymore. He was rummaging through a backpack. A backpack that was definitely not Marshall's!

"Where did that backpack come from?" Simon asked, eying Dash suspiciously.

Dash's trademark "I hit the jackpot" grin had returned to the face that was once full of sadness.

"Oh, this? Yeah, I've ripped off a couple of suckers. You should see some of the stuff I stole! It's all in Marshall's locker right now," Dash answered, with a laugh.

Any pity for Dash Simon had felt at the moment quickly shriveled and died.

"You...jerk! Are you trying to get Marshall suspended!" Simon yelled with his face red as his moppy hair.

Simon jumped out of his seat and left the cafeteria. Obviously, heading for Marshall's locker.

Dash felt relieved. He couldn't stand the way Simon was looking at him. That stupid look of pity.

Pity was a waste of time. It didn't get anyone anywhere. It wasn't productive to him.

He had lied about stealing a lot of stuff. But he did "borrow" this backpack from someone sitting behind them who had got up for awhile.

Dash found a Walkman in the pack and slid the backpack back to the guy's chair. No need to raise an alarm, he snickered inwardly.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Listening to music was the only he way was going to survive the rest of these classes.

How did Marshall put up with it everyday?


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I was on stakeout in front of my school. In the bushes. Infested with every species of annoying bug known to man.

I kept swatting at my face annoyed, but also admittedly happy that Dash would be scarred from this experience, not me.

I had managed to give the cop the slip. Owing to a pure lucky break with an ornery pit bull and some lawn sprinklers.

I had been scared at the time of the chase... but there had been a certain thrill to the whole ordeal.

I mean...I'm a wanted man. Dangerous to society. Rebel Without A Memory. Yeah, it all sounds cool.

In reality, it's just lonely and difficult. I'm tired and hungry. The thrill has long abandoned me. And I was hiding out in bushes looking at a place I normally did not enjoy going. Yet, I wanted to be back there.

I looked at my watch. Great, class should be ending right about now. Kids practically spewed out the doors with faces of excitement and relief.

I scanned the crowd that poured out. Then, I spotted him. I mean me. I mean...well, you know who.

It was the fifth weirdest moment of my life. No wait. The number one creepiest moment. Watching yourself, outside yourself.

At least I . . .my body appeared in good shape. My key still hung from my neck and had on my favorite green jacket on.

Simon came out and stopped Dash. They stood taking. I hoped Simon had figured out what was going on.

Kids got on the buses, which left after a few minutes Teachers headed out or went back into the school building. Not many people were left but a few kids waiting for parents to come pick them up.

I jogged over to Dash and Simon.

"Hey, guys!" I called them over.

Dash and Simon stared at me. Then they moved quickly to join me. Dash had my face scrunched up in pure bewilderment. I gotta tell ya, it was not a good look for me.

Finally, Dash and I stood face to face in silence.

"Huh. Handsome devil aren't I? Betcha had to pry the ladies away didn't ya?" Dash finally said grinning.

I just laughed. It was so bizarre!

"Yeah, Becky sure was nice," I answered slyly.

I happily watched my face turn slightly red. Dash coughed gruffily. "Uh, yeah," he grumbled in response.

"Thank god! It's good to see you, Dash. I mean Marshall…" Simon stammered looking between us.

I clapped his shoulder. "Yeah, so Dash told ya what's up? I'm surprised."

Dash recovered from embarrassment quickly and turned grave. "So how do we fix it, Teller? I mean I am not going to school again. No way, pal,"Dash stated with a frown.

I told them what I had found out briefly. "Eerie Friday? Why am I not surprised?" Simon remarked, shaking his head.

"Well, that's a simple fix. Now that worry is laid to rest. Time for me to head 'home' for a good home cooked meal," Dash said smiling, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, you're inviting me over for dinner, Dash," I said. My stomach was rumbling big time.

"Excuse me. But when did Marshall Teller Weirdness extradonaire ever invite the 'kid with grey hair' to dinner at his joint?" Dash mocked looking offended.

"Never. Because the guy was too rude to be presented to parents much less a home," I shot back.

Simon stepped between us awkwardly trying to calm us down. Dash and I was getting ready for a major blow up when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Found you," said the voice.

It was the cop!

Dash looked like he was ready to bolt. Simon merely groaned.

I shook my head at Dash. He didn't move and he relaxed, slightly.

"I'm taking you down to the station. And then your ass is going to juvenile court tomorrow," the cop said.

He steered me away. I didn't struggle. Hunger and weariness had really caught up on me. I was used to three square meals a day. Not sporadic shots of junk food.

I turned around and mouthed to Dash "remember midnight."

Dash looked horrified and mouthed "no way".

"C'mon kid! Move your ass!" the cop growled angrily.

"You gonna leave me in jail!" I called out against better judgment. The cop pushed me into the police car after I was cuffed.

Dash smirked in response, while Simon looked like he was about to start bawling in front of the school.

Oh, man, I don't deserve this. I didn't commit any crimes. Dash did!

He wouldn't leave me… Simon will make sure Dash says thirteen backward at midnight for the switch. I had faith in Simon.

But could I trust this mysterious guy?


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note**: All right folks, here's the last chapter. I'd like to thank all of you for reading this far! And hopefully, you will review it once you're done. I've finished writing my second Eerie, Indiana fanfic, which I am typing up and will post sometime soon. So until then, later!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The situation is now code red. I, Marshall Teller, have been arrested. Well, technically "Dash" is arrested but I'm the one suffering.

I was sitting in one of the two jail cells in Eerie's dinky little police station. I could see the one officer on duty this evening at his desk watching a small black and white TV. Every now and then, he laughed and scarfed Cheetos.

Behold, the vigilance of Eerie police. No wonder the forces of weirdness ran amok.

Anyways, my hope was starting to dwindle. At least my hunger was lessened by the TV dinner the officer had given me. But, I had been here for two hours now. What had I been hoping for a jail break? Yeah, but the chances were low for Dash to switch when his body was sitting in jail. I hoped Simon can convince the jerk.

I was silently cursing Dash, who was probably at my home living it up, when my body walked into the station.

To say I was surprised wouldn't cover the half of it. In addition, to Dash (confusion) was Simon (no surprise) but my math teacher Mr. Santini (major confusion).

The officer didn't even notice he had visitors. Mr. Santini approached the officer's desk with a nervous look, while Dash and Simon made their way to my cell.

"Marshall, you okay? We came as soon as Dash could get out of the house," Simon said with an anxious expression. I had to raise my jaw, which was still open in shock. I nodded to my pal earnestly.

Dash smirked at my surprised expression. "Didn't you have any faith I'd come?"

"No," I answered truthfully. Dash laughed and said, "Good. You're learning."

Learning? I guess so. Dash basically had no limits to how he lived. No memory, no past to build on. His future could be what he made of it, the sky's the limit. The only person Dash has to answer to is Dash. He chose to live in the present but still he kept searching behind him for something to ground him.

"You don't really want to be 'trapped' in my body?" I asked cautiously.

Dash leaned against the bars of the cell and stared at the ceiling. "I want to know who I am. I only stay in Eerie because I was told I could find the answer here. If I took on your identity how can I find the truth?" he asked.

In other words, it all boiled down to what Dash gained and what he would lose.

By staying in my body, he would gain a home and a family. Yet, lose the possibility of finding out the truth. To tell the truth, if I was Dash, the first choice was the one I would have chosen.

But he's a lot braver than I give him credit for.

"Well, I still hope you'll give up the petty thieving," I answered.

"Tsk, Tsk. You sure are brave, Teller. Trying to be my friend, when you're such a dork," Dash said, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess we're both stubborn in our own way," I said with a smile.

Dash frowned. "Stop it. You're trying to create a 'moment.' And wipe that buddy smile off my face!"

I shook my head laughing but stopped cold as I glanced over at the policeman and Mr. Santini.

"So, what's the plan? And what is Mr. Santini doing here?" I asked sharply.

"Oh, just helping out," Dash answered mysteriously.

I looked at Simon.

"Don't ask me, Marshall. He wouldn't tell me anything, the jerk. And you've got a bigger problem anyway," Simon remarked darkly.

"What's bigger than being arrested?" I asked, cautiously.

Before Simon could answer though, Dash shushed us. I leaned against the bars of the cell and strained to hear what Mr. Santini was discussing with the officer.

"That's right. The punk stole from my house. I just need to borrow him for a while. Get him to show me where he hid my things," Mr. Santini stated angrily.

The cop was hesitant. He clearly didn't want to leave his precious TV set. My heart was pounding louder the longer they talked.

"I don't need assistance from you, officer. Just give me some cuffs, and I'll make sure he doesn't flee from me," Mr. Santini continued.

The cop's attitude did a one eighty once he heard he didn't need to leave his TV. Thus, twenty minutes later, I was out of there!

Mr. Santini didn't say much at all. Even after I profusely thanked him. Once we were a considerable distance from the police station, Mr. Santini promptly uncuffed me and practically bolted.

I stared after him. "What was that all about?" I demanded. I looked to Dash, of course.

Dash merely looked extremely pleased with himself. "Let's just say I got something out of this mess after all."

"Well, I'm just glad we were able to get you out. Now we've got a bigger issue. You're not gonna believe what I saw as I biked my way over here to the station!" Simon interrupted, anxiously.

"What?" Dash and I answered simultaneously.

Then something freaky happened. My vision clouded sharply and the next thing I knew I was looking at a kid in grey hair.

"I'm me again!" I cried, slapping my face and body. Simon jumped up and let out a whoop of joy.

"I'm cool, again!" Dash cried, mocking my exclamation of joy. He grumbled and messed around with his hair. I heard him mumbling "way too neat."

"Hey, it's only about eight. And neither of you said thirteen," Simon said suddenly.

"You're right, Simon. Weird," I answered. We both nodded at each other.

"Who the heck cares _how_ it happened? So it didn't happen according to dumb legend. All I know, is that it's time for chow. No offense, Teller but your mom's cooking should be classified as an event of weirdness. Horrible, man," Dash said and then he tossed me the handcuffs.

"Keep it. It's your freaking souvenir," Dash remarked and began to jog away from us.

"Hey, Dash!" I called after him. He didn't stop but he slowed down.

"Nice being you!" I called with a grin.

The mysterious grey haired kid kept going but I saw him do a little wave. And I swear (Simon doesn't believe me) but he answered "nice being you, too."

I put my around Simon's shoulders and simply said "Let's go home."

"Ummm," Simon started. He looked uncomfortable.

"Remember, I said we had a bigger problem earlier," Simon said nervously.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile.

Simon took a deep breath. "Your house . . . it's vanished, Marshall! I couldn't believe it when I rode past! I checked and it was just gone. No sign of your family either."

Simon stared at me worriedly for a reaction. But I only shrugged and said:

"Don't worry we'll figure out this weirdness. And hey, c'mon Simon . . . my biggest problem? Nah. At least I don't have grey hair anymore."

* * *

**Epilogue**

It turned out that my house disappearance had to do with a scientific experiment done by Mr. Santini, who had help from my "pal," Dash X. Anyways, we were able to sort it out and I got my house and my family back by dawn. Luckily, my family was asleep for the whole weirdo event. In addition, I'm guaranteed an "A" in math this semester.

It's good to be myself again. And I'm sure Dash is out here happily living his criminal life even though it's really lonely sometimes. I don't know if I really understand him better or even like him. But, it's a start. All in all, I've had worse Fridays in the center of weirdness . . .


End file.
